


无限梦境

by charon9012



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 仆のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charon9012/pseuds/charon9012





	无限梦境

忘记了是怎样掉入这样一个梦境。

发光的水草丰美地集结在潮湿的河岸边，雾气像云团一样并不均匀地漂浮在丛林里，水面是大片荧光粉的半透明流质体，依稀可见的是水底五光十色的石头，与上空某些发光物交相辉映。抬头看，星体无限地接近，好像伸出手，就能摸到那些巨大的、光怪陆离的宇宙体。那些不知多少光年外发出的光，穿越了无数寂寥无声的浩瀚，在这一刻抵达了视网膜。

离他最近最近的一颗星星仿佛触手可及，那只是无数星星中的一颗，或许已经死去一亿光年，或许还发出一丝孱弱的光。

他被这震撼的视觉冲击到泪流满面，伸出右手，小心翼翼想去触碰那颗星星，摸到了潮湿的，滚烫的，腐肉的气味。“咕噜咕噜”的声响由远及近，瞬间他感觉有黑色的飞蛾扑在他的左眼上，黑色的薄翼下所有的一切都变成了黑白色，他摸了摸自己的左眼，却只摸到了柔软的像蚌肉一样的组织体，痛觉瞬间就刺中了他。

——这孩子的左半边已经丑陋不堪。

轰焦冻在冬夜里被并不存在的梦中痛觉惊醒，大汗淋漓的男人无助地捂住了自己的左脸，那些梦魇依旧准时在午夜时分造访。窗户结了厚厚的一层凛冽的冰花，他用左手融化了一小块结晶，看了看窗外透明澄澈的天空，雪花无言地簌簌飘落，四下飘散，他叹了口气，注视着左手的手表。

他让一个人等他回来，他可能要食言了。

从一个又一个梦境无限掉落，他被敌人的个性困在这片梦域，已经3天了。

不会有人记得他了，他将在美梦与噩梦中反复穿梭，然后死去。

 

—时间回到7天前—  
冬日的北海道冷得像一个阴谋，白色，目力所及全是刺目的白，城市好像是某个失落的漫画家画上了梦想的乌托邦，却恍惚中忘记了上色，白色如奶油一样包裹着整个城市的心，女高中生可能是最不能理解的生物了，在这种天寒地冻的情况下坚持穿着短裙出街，露出一截光洁如藕杆的小腿。

轰焦冻看着前面手套、帽子围巾一应俱全的爆豪胜己刚下飞机就打了一个寒战，和现在路边结队而行穿着轻巧的女高中生形成了鲜明的对比。

他好像特别怕冷。

在脑海里打捞了一番，轰恍惚地拎出这条信息。爆豪好像天生和他对付不来，他们两个人几乎从不出同一个任务，然而这次札幌出现的敌人据说十分强大，已经有数位英雄失踪不说，据仅剩一位虎口脱险的英雄说，这个敌人好像怕火。

于是个性是冰与火的轰焦冻，和能爆破用火的爆豪胜己自然成为了最合适的人选。

他们沉默地走在飘雪的长街，去酒店办好入住手续后，就匆匆出门看看能不能寻找到敌人的蛛丝马迹，他们现在手上有用的情报太少了。第一次出现事故的地点是学校，人流量大的公共场所，在没有发生下一起事故前，只能在不造成恐慌的情况下静悄悄地调查。

爆豪好像冷到不行，轰走到那人的右边用自己的左半边身体发热，天空又开始飘起大雪，他看到爆豪从包里拿出一把伞，有意识地将两个人全遮到一起。他伸手去掏自己包的动作顿时愣住了。

第一次并肩。

三三两两的高中生打打闹闹地从他们身边经过，带着憧憬和崇拜的眼神时不时地随着冬天的雪飘进伞里来，好像还夹杂着温度。爆豪实在冷得受不了了，看到旁边有自动贩售机，便掏了掏口袋中的零钱，过去买热饮消融一部分寒意。

轰百无聊赖等人的过程中，两个叽叽喳喳的女高中生从旁边走过，他清晰地听到了两人的对话。

“美亚子，松原同学为什么会填你啊，同学录上友人这一行？”

“诶——我不知道啊？他平时对谁都是那个态度吧，嘛……说不定是随便填的，我名字比较好写。”

“呐，美亚子，松原同学绝对喜欢你吧？谁都一样的话，不填不是更好嘛？”

“那他就是不敢告白的胆小鬼！”

女高中生们的声音逐渐远去，轰呆愣在那里，好像错过了一整个宇宙。

他以前看过的书里写道，“努力想得到什么东西，其实只要沉着镇静、实事求是，就可以轻易地、神不知鬼不觉地达到目的。而如果过于使劲，闹得太凶，太幼稚，太没有经验，就哭啊，抓啊，拉啊，像一个小孩扯桌布，结果却是一无所获，只不过把桌上的好东西都扯到地上，永远也得不到了。 ”

然而世界上就是有这么多相似的场景，任你费尽心机，不动声色地写好那个人的名字，还是得不到想要的结果。

爆豪拿着两罐热咖啡回来，递给了他。他看着金发的青年耳尖和鼻尖沾上了细小的雪沫，顷刻间就消融，留下细小的雾气，然后耳朵和鼻尖都变成通红一片。大雪在自己无形的血管里横冲直撞，它们很轻易地混着血脉变成一种热络的冲动，让自己停住脚步动弹不得。轰右手拿着温热的咖啡罐，左手释放出适当的热意，朝那对被冻得通红的耳朵捂去，看见那个人下一秒好像要炸毛的样子，说了一句：

“爆豪，等这次行动结束了，我有话对你说。”

匆匆又松开了手，爆豪还来不及发作，因为——敌人来了。

鳞次栉比的灰白色建筑物瞬间被炸成巨大的蘑菇云，纷纷扬扬的大雪被气浪击散，长街被掀起无数的积雪，美得像一个恶意。轰下意识地搂住爆豪，右手竖起巨大的冰墙才堪堪挡住，爆豪看着这个人扑面而来的雄性激素张力慢慢堆叠，他顺手挽住火焰，化作漫天大雪。被他鸳鸯眼注视着的人全身细胞都在筋挛，那是——巨大的震慑力。

人们四处奔逃，纷纷跑到街上的建筑物里面。整个长街安静地好像只有他们俩。

“去死！”爆豪也迅速就位，两个人还是熟悉地以一个背靠背的姿势来迎敌，城市彻底变成了风暴场，看来敌人是真的怕火所以才故意让人处在视线模糊的状态中。

他们雄英毕业后从未共战，却凭着从前的默契各自熄灭了手中的火和爆炸火星，隐藏了自己的方位迷惑敌人，他语速极快地说，“爆豪，还记得我体育祭使出的那一招吗？这条街道就是一个绝无仅有的冰场，我的高热和你的爆炸结合起来，能产生比那次更大的热量。”

“啊哈，你这看不起人的混蛋终于也想到求助我吗？那就炸死这条杂鱼吧！”说着还是开始聚集手中的汗液，准备集中能量给敌人致命一击。

“我会好好控制威力，不让街道旁边的建筑物受损的，爆豪也小心。”

他扬起右手，热量将一切都膨胀得仿佛变形，雾气蒸腾，爆豪伸手使出巨大的爆破，就在一瞬间，炸开金色的光圈。

“你这啰嗦的半边混蛋，老子才不会轻易受伤！”

因为一场爆炸造成的白茫茫最终归于一场爆炸。

敌人很快就被抓住了，个性居然是水雾，难怪会怕火，而那场巨大的爆炸也只是他提前安装的炸弹。可以说真的是他们职英生涯里最弱的敌人了。

“搞什么！北海道的职英连这种杂鱼中的杂鱼都对付不了吗？”爆豪冲着赶过来的救援英雄们大喊大叫。轰看着那个张扬的金黄爆炸头的青年，捡起作战时掉在一旁的围巾，拿起围巾就朝他脖子上搭上。爆豪气得要死也没注意谁给他搭上的围巾，反而顺手乖乖系好。

救命，他只是给我一点点温暖啊，就轻描淡写地拯救了我；风雪再大，都能准确地击中我的灵魂。

轰焦冻认命地低下了头。

 

—时间回到5天前—  
敌人很快就抓到了，然而失踪的职英们却毫无消息，抓到那个敌人已经两天过去了，怎么盘问他也只是低低地笑，什么都不说，警视厅搜查课派了许多人力去找都无果，他们两个人只好也留下来协助找人，而且他们隐隐觉得，事情没那么简单。

一份荞麦面和一份辣咖喱蛋包饭很快就被侍者端了上来。他们两个人很久没有坐在一起吃饭了。

“阴阳脸，不是说行动之后有话对老子说吗？赶紧说！”爆豪看着那个一心只顾着吸面的混蛋，拿着铁质餐具几乎要将自己那份悲惨的蛋包饭戳烂。

轰抬头看他，两个人的视线就在寒冷的冬天突兀地对上。金色张扬的短发看上去是炸开的其实很柔软很好摸吧，耀眼的赤瞳吻上去如果有雾气的话也会轻轻颤抖，还有挺立的在冬天极容易被冻红的鼻尖，但是，最想去吻他的唇，沾上辣咖喱的嘴唇通红通红的，比最娇艳的玫瑰还要动人。

情绪是饱胀的一粒水珠，稍微晃荡一点点便汁液飞溅。或许是店里的暖气开得太足，两个人的脸都不约而同地红了。

“我想吻爆豪。”于是他老老实实地说出了心中所想。

“哈？你这混蛋知道自己在说什么吗？”他手中的勺子哐当一声摔在了桌上，引来了服务生的侧目，他顾不得这么多，伸出手就去抓轰的衣领。

你不能怪罪人的贪婪，在情感中饱受折磨痛苦挣扎的人，有时候因为缺少甚至几乎没有的情况下，抓住一点点小的温暖反复研磨，害怕被更迭害怕被取代，他太渴望了。

那是。一只口香糖，嚼到甜味尽失，舌尖贪恋这一点余味还要努力去挽留的挣扎。

轰什么也没说，看着自己被突然扯过去而陡然靠近的距离，用手轻轻捂住爆豪的眼睛，一个蜻蜓点水的吻颤栗地落在了对方柔软火辣的嘴上，沾了一点点的辣咖喱和他身上的气息，五脏六腑的血液都在四散奔逃，世界在下一秒颠倒逆转，他飞速地退开，好像什么都没发生过，只是衣袖带动了空气的流动。天光平淡，车流缓行，窗外的大雪依旧四下飘散，宛如无数窜流在海下的银鱼，温柔游动。

在爆豪的怒气宣泄出来之前是轰的手机铃声拯救了这旖旎的氛围。

“你好，是的。我是英雄焦冻。好的，嗯。犯人还有同伙吗？好的，不用接，我们马上就赶过去。”

轰顺手就拎起爆豪的大衣给他披上，被盖在大衣的爆豪红着脸动作极大地避开他，“半边混蛋，老子迟早要你还回来的！”

“抱歉，爆豪，警视厅那边说有新的信息了。”轰不知道脑子抽风了还是干嘛，居然又直直看着爆豪的眼睛十分认真且火上浇油地问了一句，“是初吻吗？”

爆豪像一只被扯了胡须的猫，浑身上下的毛都竖立起来，甚至还带了一点恼羞成怒的哭腔，“老子炸死你，去死！”

是初吻。Wood ball。

一直到警视厅的路上，轰都在无数次地道歉，爆豪说什么也要他说100遍抱歉才肯罢休，于是一个人穿着短大衣，一个人穿着长大衣，同遮一伞，在一路的“抱歉”中，到了目的地。

警视厅终于使了点手段逼问出了几位消失的职英和另一位敌人的去处，这次他们是真的要上雪山了，雪山中爆豪的个性就变得十分不合适，因为即使一次小小的爆炸，都有可能引发巨大的雪崩。于是作战计划就变成了轰上雪山，爆豪在山脚下接应。

现在风雪交加显然不是上山的好时机，而且大雪也会增加搜救难度，北海道的气象英雄预测到两天后就会放晴，于是决定那一日上山。

 

—时间回到3天前—  
天还未大亮，英雄协会给的经费十分有限，两个人在这个双人标准间也住了好几天，到处都是夹在在一起的味道和痕迹，最开始俩人十分幼稚的抢洗手间谁先洗澡，差点儿就拆了酒店的洗手间门；还为开不开灯睡觉大打出手，最后在轰妥协下没开灯睡了之后作罢，因为轰这家伙睡不着就开始可怜兮兮地喊爆豪的名字喊个不停；还有为点外卖还是出门吃而饿了一整天，最后居然是爆豪借了锅在酒店里做了荞麦面。

到底是什么定义着距离，到底是什么在衡量着陌生和熟悉，是什么让时间成了时间，是什么使已经完全反方向的线重新有了交集。短短几天与无边无际的时间相比只是一瞬间，却好像比曾经认识的所有岁月都要深邃永恒。

他们变得亲密了。

轰打开手机开了一眼，4:32，天彼时还没有一点点要亮的意思，但是窗外因为大片的积雪却是银装素裹的一大片。爆豪也醒了，赤色的瞳孔在室内的小灯下亮得好像要燃烧起来了一样。他们躺在各自的床上，隔着一条窄窄的走道直直地对视，从黑暗中膨胀出的情愫在身体里肆虐。

爆豪陷在柔软的枕头里，被子一直盖住了他的下巴，还未完全苏醒的嗓子沙哑地开口，“半边混蛋。”

“嗯？”轰隔着被子瓮声瓮气地回应。

“你是不是喜欢老子？”

“非常非常喜欢爆豪。”

在外人看来疏离温和的他，用了两个程度副词，非常非常，太喜欢你了，似乎还觉得不够，于是把被子往下拉，让爆豪清晰地看到了他的唇形。

“比喜欢荞麦面还要超过3000倍。”

后来，几年后的梦里，爆豪还是会梦见这样的场景。那个人陷在雪白的被子里，红白双色的头发睡得乱糟糟的混在一起。那双一青一灰的鸳鸯眼里，雪花从某个地方，惟一的地方不断地撒落下来，眉间像是落下了一万年的雪般的清洌。然后他说，比喜欢荞麦面还要超过3000倍。

于是轰看见爆豪快速地钻到他的被窝里，带着甜软的硝酸甘油的气味瞬间包裹住了他，“半边混蛋，老子说了，迟早要你还回来的吧，你现在还给我吧。”

是因为单人床太过狭窄吗？一举一动，热意无限膨胀，仿佛带起温度，真的太狭窄了，狭窄得呼吸混乱，以至于轰险些捉摸不到这个亲吻的温柔。蝴蝶展开翅膀般的触觉在他心脏上无限度地煽动，轰的理智在一霎那间像是过冬的候鸟，扑腾着翅膀就远走高飞了，在春天回归之前再也回不来这雪之国度。

他像剥开糖纸一样剥开爆豪身上的浴衣，袒露的胸膛和纤腰全都展露无遗，轰低头去脖颈之间轻轻嗅到了那股甜软的硝酸甘油的香味，爆豪真的好像一颗糖啊。他去吻他的头顶，吻他的发旋，吻他真的会颤抖的眼睛，一直到锁骨、乳粒、小腹。手没停下，努力地帮他撸动着那情欲之处，后面也没忘记，爆豪在他前后夹击下宣泄在他手里，浑身湿热，他不知道自己细碎而克制的呻吟声简直是轰最好的情欲毒药。

“好喜欢你。”轰含着爆豪敏感的耳尖，撕咬研磨，在他致命的快感中打开了他的身体，大雪纷飞了一夜，他好像是寒气逼人的夜里唯一的一颗热带水果，在一次又一次的撞击里溢出甜软多汁的津液，满心满眼都通红软糯，暴虐凶狠的欲望将他送上情欲的高峰，在轰身下全身泛红地发抖地泛滥出生理性泪水。

“胜己，知道为什么之前那个吻我要蒙住你的眼睛吗？”轰抱着他去浴室清洁，蒸腾上升的水汽和混身的酸软让他再也没有多余的思考能力。

“因为太喜欢胜己了，亲吻胜己的我情动得像一只野兽，好怕把你吓走。”

“我的所有欲望，都是源自你。”

雪越下越小，他们只有最后的几个小时时间了，然后他们非常珍惜时间，在落地窗、在浴室、在洗手台、在沙发上、房间内所有的地方都来了一遍。

天空终于在这一日完全放晴，作为旅游都市的札幌又焕发了勃勃生机，他们并没有观光客的心情去欣赏这些。穿着厚厚的防寒服和护目镜，其实以轰的个性是不必穿那么多的，他完全可以自我调节，但是爆豪坚持让他陪着一起穿那么多。

轰伸出手，轻轻地触碰了他的脸，明明是晴天却仿佛有雪花同时掉在脸上，一瞬融化的冰凉。原来轰的右手是这种温度啊，这家伙一直以来的都用左手在温暖着他呢。

“胜己，等我回来。”

在山脚下他们分别，爆豪只用在山脚下等着他们，轰和几个救援英雄的身影越走越远，渐渐消失在白茫茫之中。

 

————  
然后，他说谎了。

爆豪第二天就等不及了上山，但是并没有找到任何人的身影，心里的不安渐渐扩大，原来在失去的边缘，无助恐惧和怯懦吞没一切的时候，会清晰地感觉到，有多喜欢那个人。

第四天爆豪等来了所有失踪的人员，爆豪没有等到他。

被救下来的人说，轰是个非常伟大的英雄，他们被困在山腰上的小木屋里，是轰冒着雪崩的危险烧死了敌人，然后中了敌人最严重的个性。敌人的个性是【无限梦境】，欲望越深，痛苦越多，就会在梦里永远也醒不过来。

所有人都醒过来了，只有轰，身处梦境，然后在山腰上再也没有醒过来。

他说，“我的所有欲望，都是源自你。”

他说，“因为太喜欢胜己了，亲吻胜己的我情动得像一只野兽，好怕把你吓走。”

他说，“非常非常喜欢爆豪，比喜欢荞麦面还要超过3000倍。”

爆豪发了疯地跑上山，找了一个月却再也没有找到那个人的身影，几个世纪前的科学家提出了“物质守恒定律”，物质是不会消失也不会产生的。我们的爱和回忆可以随时间渐渐湮灭，但是我们头发，指甲，肌肉，骨骼，都不会绝对消失于这个世界上。但是他没有找到轰焦冻，甚至找不到一小块他来过这个世界的证明。

所有的人都听到了，那个目空一切的爆豪胜己在雪山前，发出了宛若动物幼兽一样的悲恸哭声。

第三年春天的时候，雪山上的背包客发现了轰焦冻，爆豪赶最早的一班飞机来接他的爱人。那个红白发色的男人躺在厚厚的冰层下，左眼的伤疤依旧，嘴角上扬，而那对鸳鸯眼却再也没睁开。他沉浸在美梦之中，像只躺在冰雪中舒展了双翼的蜻蜓，冰冻了时间却美得晶莹剔透。那个人永远地停在梦中，而爆豪则在他停止的时间里长大。

他俯下身体，去亲吻厚厚的冰层下睡着的爱人，温热的体液止不住地从眼眶滑落。

你依旧是我唯一的光。

FIN.


End file.
